Making Isara
by Nijeh75
Summary: A story of the very lemon variety that details how Welkin and Alicia's daughter came to be.  Read and enjoy!


**  
><strong>A story of the very lemon variety. Read and enjoy. Thoughts are in [].

Making Isara

The air outside brought a feeling of comfort to all those residing in the town of Bruhl. It passed above houses, through the fields, and over the hilltops. Like a silent messenger, the wind made its own path around the small Gallian town.

As the wind continued on its journey, it happened to pass above a young girl, who was busy thinking more about the wildflowers she was picking rather than anything else. Her brown, tied hair fluttered in the passing wind. She had a smile on her face as she picked wildflowers one by one and placed them in the basket at her side.

This girl was none other than Alicia Melchiott. She had been a former member of Squad 7, who had fought only some months ago to stop the Imperial prince Maximilian from nearly conquering Gallia and the rest of the continent. Though the fact was relatively discrete, Alicia was descended from the Valkyrian race, an ancient sect of powerful warriors. With the activation of her latent powers, she, along with Welkin Gunther and the rest of Squad 7, defeated Maximilian and restored peace to Gallia.

Today, Alicia's mind wasn't on the topic of the war. Whenever she thought about it, the entire conflict almost felt like a strange, distant past. At the moment, she thought only of Welkin.

He was her one and only love; the man who she had fallen for over the course of the war. At first, Alicia had seen him as a guy whose head was always up in the clouds. She had thought he was oblivious and even unwilling to give himself enough credit. However, things changed drastically between the two over time Alicia fell in love, and by the end of the conflict, Welkin realized that he felt exactly the same way.

When the war ended, it didn't take long for the two to wed. It had been the happiest day of both their lives, and all their closest friends, including the entirety of Squad 7, had been present at the wedding. Alicia laughed to herself as she picked another lonely wildflower, remembering the look on Welkin's face when he had watched her come down the aisle in her white wedding gown.

Alicia smiled even more. Today was a little more special than most. She had something cooking in the oven for when Welkin came home from the school. It was a special type of bread Alicia herself had come up with, and she had hoped that Welkin would enjoy it when it was finally done.

On the other hand, there was something else that Alicia had planned for the day. Welkin had no idea what it was, but Alicia knew that when he did find out, it would probably cause just a bit of debate between the two of them. Knowing what Welkin was like, Alicia had a feeling he'd be very skeptical. She picked up one last wildflower from the earth before standing up and heading back to their home.

–

Welkin Gunther knew he wasn't in any rush today. With his bag full of papers slung over one shoulder, he marveled at the sunset during his walk back home. It was amazing to him that he could look at the sky and be able to admire it without the fear of incoming artillery.

But for now, his mind was set on getting home. Alicia had told him this morning that she would have a surprise for him when she got home.

I can't imagine what she has in store. She's certainly surprised me more times than I can count.

He smiled to himself, and his mood just spiraled higher when their home came into view. Close by, he could see the sign that he and Alicia had put up only a few days ago. It said "Alicia's Bakery: Coming Soon!". The sign was the first step in getting her baking career of the ground. Soon, they both planned on actually establishing a way for Alicia to share her tasty baked creations with everyone in town, and anyone else who might happen to pass by.

Slowly, Welkin opened the front door to their house, only to be greeted by an amazing aroma that hit his senses immediately. He put his bag down, and walked towards the kitchen, where the aroma seemed to be originating.

Alicia was just taking the fully baked bread right out of the oven as Welkin entered. She didn't notice him until she had placed it on the table to cool off, right beside of vase full of some of the wildflowers she had picked earlier in the day. Her face brightened up at the sight of her husband.

"You're home early today." she said to him with a smile. Welkin's attention was comically more on the bread than anything else.

"I was curious about this surprise of yours. It sure looks good."

Alicia smiled with satisfaction. She knew he would fall for something like this easily.

"I think you'll like this bread. I added some flavors you've never tried before."

"I bet I'll like it." Welkin replied, his eyes suddenly filled with hunger. The aroma had nudged away all rational thought.

His fingers reached for the bread, only to touch a hot surface which caused his hand to snap back.

"Ouch!"

Welkin's facial expression changed to discomfort, as he shook his hand in the air, hoping that the stinging would go away. Alicia simply looked at him strangely, as if he didn't know up from down.

"I thought you knew it was hot. You don't go touching cooked bread right out of the oven."

Welkin felt a little embarrassed. He gave a nervous smile to his wife.

"I probably should have thought of that."

Alicia merely giggled. She could already tell that tonight was going to be interesting for the both of them.

–

"That...that was delicious!" Welkin said with a smile and an empty plate below him, save for a few crumbs. Alicia was looking at him lovingly, and she was more than happy that he had enjoyed the loaf of bread she had made for him. Welkin had easily eaten the entire thing by himself, which was a bit unusual for him. Still, it had clearly satisfied him with its taste.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Alicia replied. Just the sound of Welkin's voice was really bringing her up today. She guessed it was all due to the other "surprise" she had planned for him.

"I'm stuffed." Welkin said as he rubbed his stomach. He felt a little gluttonous as he leaned back in his chair. Sleep wouldn't be too bad of an idea at the moment. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms.

At this point in time, Alicia couldn't help but slightly blush. She knew that hearing a yawn like that meant the the time to act had come. Tonight was going to be very special for the both of them, and she knew it well.

"You tired?"

Welkin rubbed the back of his head casually.

"A bit. I could use some rest."

Alicia bit her lip. She would have to make it clear to him if she was going to do this.

"C-Come with me!" she said quickly, taking Welkin by the hand and dragging him with her towards their bedroom. Despite all the time they had been together, Alicia could not have felt more embarrassed than she was at this very moment. What she planned on doing...was quite a bit embarrassing in general, considering she had absolutely no experience.

"Wha-...what is it?" Welkin asked as they entered their room. He sounded worried, mostly because Alicia was talking strangely.

_Is something wrong?_

He couldn't help but wonder. If something was out of place, he would do nothing less than figure out a solution. Welkin would never stand by and let Alicia dwell on her problems without him.

"Welkin..."

They were both inside the room now, and by this time, it was night. The sight of their bed was making Welkin just a bit tired. Sleep sounded like a good idea to him, but he wanted to help Alicia out first. It sounded to him like she did have something on her mind.

"Is there anything wrong, Alicia? I'm prepared to discuss it if necessary."

Alicia smiled slightly. He was so oblivious sometimes.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just a little hard for me to get this out right now..."

"Do you need any help?"

Alicia blushed brightly. She never imagined even talking about it to be this hard.

"Y-Yes."

She sighed, then looked up at her husband. It was now or never.

"Welkin...I want to do something special with you tonight. I want..."

Welkin was confused. He couldn't possibly think of something he'd done. And if he did do something to make her upset, he would have to fix it immediately. The last thing he wanted was to make his sweet Alicia unhappy.

"What do you want, Alicia? I'll give it to you, whatever it may be."

Alicia's face flushed red, and she spoke softly.

"I want to...make a child with you."

The world seemed to stop in front of Welkin. His heart would have stopped to, if he did not know how to keep his composure in a situation like this. In all honesty, the power of Alicia's words hit him hard, and they hit him fast.

"W-W-What?" Welkin asked, unsure is he had heard right.

"I want...to make a little one we can call our own. It's something I've been thinking about for the last month."

Welkin had heard right. He felt suddenly very strange.

Perhaps it was his personality that was the culprit, but Welkin hadn't really thought about the sexual aspect of their relationship for quite awhile. Quite frankly, the two of them had yet to do it, and he'd never taking the time to bring it up. While he loved Alicia dearly, it was a sort of love born out of innocence. He'd never actually thought of having sex with her outside of the fantasies that made up his dreams from time to time. Even then, he wouldn't think about those either.

"Are you saying...that you want to mate for the purpose of creating offspring?"

Alicia held in the urge to groan. She had a feeling Welkin would make the whole situation sound like this. She would have to be direct so that he completely got the point.

"I'm saying that I want to have sex so that in nine months I can have a baby! Can't you get that through your thick skull?" she exclaimed to him. She couldn't help but be annoyed. Welkin's obliviousness was a little hard to handle sometimes, especially when it was during a situation that was important to her, like this one.

Welkin was beginning to understand now. Alicia sounded very adamant about all this.

"Well...are you sure about this?"

Alicia looked up at Welkin with a serious face. There were no questions to be asked.

"Okay then. I guess we should get started..." Welkin said nervously as his voice trailed off. For the next few seconds, he stood there, looking down at Alicia like she had five eyes.

After a few more seconds, the girl had gotten annoyed to her limit.

"Do something!"

"Um...I'm not really experienced with this kind of thing."

Alicia couldn't believe this.

"Welkin...it's not that hard to make love with someone. I've never done it...but you should at least be able to start us off!"

Welkin knew she was right. If anything, he was acting like a little girl right now. He was her husband for a reason, right? He should be acting like it right now.

"Al-Alright."

Welkin closed his eyes. Without warning, he leaned forward, and planted a kiss right on Alicia's lips. They had kissed many, many times before, but this time, it felt more special than usual. He savored the taste of her lips, and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Slowly, the two of them began to embrace one another.

Their kiss lasted only a few more seconds, before the two of them separated, each gasping for air. Alicia could already feel a strange rush of ecstasy from kissing Welkin like this. Her body was feeling strange in general.

"It's a good thing...you shut up..." Alicia said in mid-breath. Welkin just smiled back at her.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm not the only one who's new at this kind of thing."

Alicia's body was feeling hotter than ever now. It was almost as if her clothes were sticking to her, and she desperately needed to peel them off. The dress she had been wearing all day long was suddenly feeling cumbersome.

"I...need to get this off."

Welkin blushed bright red. For a man of his age, he was still a bit immature when it came to something like this.

"You...you do that." he said quickly, turning around so he couldn't see Alicia any longer. His wife raised an eyebrow at this. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at Welkin's embarrassed behavior.

"Don't be silly, Welkin. You're supposed to get to see everything."

Alicia manually turned him around so he would be facing her again, before placing another kiss on his cheek. Welkin's blush subsided for a moment, until he could see that she was undoing the buttons to the top of the dress. He turned a brighter shade, unable to turn around as Alicia seductively slipped out of her blue dress, revealing a bright pink bra and panties underneath. Her delicate skin was very visible now, a fact which only seemed to make Welkin just a bit uncomfortable.

"Now it's your turn." she said to him with a sexy smile, pointing at the shirt he was still wearing. Alicia figured that she would have to try her best to get him into the mood, no matter how embarrassed he might seem.

Welkin didn't know what to do for a moment, but when he finally got the hint, he reached for the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it off without any hesitation. Alicia smiled in spite of herself, admiring Welkin's toned, muscular body. She really did wonder why they hadn't done something like this sooner.

"This has to come off too..." Alicia added as she reached for his belt buckle. However, she managed to bump into something that had surfaced right below there as a bulge right on his crotch. Her hand went back in alarm, and Welkin seemed to just blush brighter.

"I..I'm sorry. It's doing it on it's own."

Alicia couldn't help but be a little surprised. She had never thought of herself to actually be physically attractive, but from the looks of it, it seemed like Welkin definitely thought so. She just smiled again, and put herself closer to Welkin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed. This is supposed to be special, Welkin."

Welkin shook his head. He knew he was acting strangely, and the truth was that he had to be strong for Alicia. He wouldn't failure her because he was still a virgin!

"I'll make it special for you, Alicia! I won't let you down!"

With those words, Welkin moved in for another kiss, and cause both himself and Alicia to fall back onto their bed. Their skin touched in various places as they fell with one another, which only caused Welkin more discomfort around his pants, and only made Alicia's body hotter.

Welkin was looking down at Alicia now. From his point of view, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. From her long brown hair, to her sparkling eyes, Welkin felt very, very attracted to her. In the back of his mind, he almost felt guilty for thinking this way. Nevertheless, he knew she wanted this.

"Don't...be too rough."

Welkin smiled.

"I won't."

Slowly, Welkin's hand reached for Alicia's chest. He had only been able to think of this so far. If they had to start like this, he would make sure that she felt good. A moment passed before Welkin slightly touched her left breast. He felt nervous doing such a thing, but he still did it anyway.

"Oh..."

Alicia's expression was changing now. She could feel a new sensation, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

Welkin looked down at her, a little confused. Nevertheless, he remembered something about the mating habits of a type of bird he had been studying last week. They practiced a behavior where they would massage each other in intimate places. This was just an example of this, and if Welkin wanted to make Alicia happy, he would have to mimic the same birds he had studied.

And so, he let his hand began to caress her breast over bra, slowly moving back and forth. It felt so soft in his hand, like a perfect pillow. Despite the obviousness of it, Welkin only realized now that Alicia was quite well-endowed.

Alicia moaned slightly, enjoying this new sensation. Her bra was a bit loose now, and she took advantage of this, allowing it to slip over her head as Welkin continued to massage her. He began to feel a little more embarrassed seeing her so bare, and his pants just felt tighter now.

"Welkin..."

Alicia slowly put her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Welkin continued to caress and massage her breasts, although gently. The feeling was amazing to Alicia, despite Welkin's complete ineptness.

"...stop."

Welkin looked down at Alicia so they were face to face. He felt confused.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked, hoping she wasn't angry with him or dissatisfied. He was beginning to hate being a virgin.

"You're going to have to try something else." she replied, reaching for her panties. Slowly, she slipped them off, and her body seemed to experience a sudden rush of emotions. Welkin felt just a little more embarrassed, and resisted the urge to look down. His pants were hurting him a bit now.

"I'll help you." Alicia said softly in his ear, taking hold of one of his hands. Slowly, she brought Welkin's hand right between her legs, and allowed it to rest right on her most private spot. Welkin's face flushed in embarrassment, and although she had been trying her hardest not to this entire time, Alicia was blushing quite a bit too.

"Y-You want me to touch you...there?"

Alicia tried her best to smile seductively though her blushing cheeks.

"Don't be so modest. I'm...all yours."

Welkin nodded. As he gazed into Alicia's eyes, his hand seemed to begin to move on its own. His fingers started working like automatons going back and forth as they explored all around Alicia's special area. He did it slow, making sure to be as gentle and loving as possible.

Alicia, on the other hand, was beginning to feel quite the magnificent sensation. Welkin's hand worked its magic on her, and she moaned quietly as she absorbed the feeling fully. Welkin's blush had begun to disappear by now, and he was starting to get into this whole thing. He became more daring as his fingers slipped in and out of Alicia, who was actually showing a very dazed looking face. The feeling that Welkin was providing was like pure ecstasy to her. She certainly could have never imagined it by herself.

"Wow...Welkin..." she moaned, unable to fully express her love of this sensation in words. Welkin continued exploring her with his fingers, and as he did, he began to do it faster.

"Ah..."

He slipped in and out, and at the same time, his free hand went for one of her breasts. Alicia was beginning to get more vocal now, much to her own embarrassment. Welkin continued, ignoring the still uncomfortable feeling in his pants as he continued to pleasure her.

"W-W-Welkin..."

The movements were faster. Welkin knew that if he kept going, Alicia would reach her limit. He knew the sexual behavior of animals, and at the same token, that of humans, very well. He had just been embarrassed to really think or talk about any of it.

"Wait..." Alicia said softly, sounding slightly breathless.

Welkin stopped. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Alicia, and wondered why she had asked him to stop. His fear was that he had been making her uncomfortable. Being so inexperienced in this realm, Welkin couldn't help but feel slightly inferior to Alicia, who seemed to know quite a bit more than he did.

"Does it hurt?" he asked in a worried voice. Alicia simply smiled back at him, although she felt slightly weaker from the intensity of before. Her breath was coming out a bit fast.

"No...I just don't want it to end so quickly. We should be...enjoying it...right?"

Welkin smiled wide. It seemed like his embarrassment was affecting Alicia a little bit too.

"You're right. Still...my pants are a little uncomfortable." he said in an unsure voice. Alicia's eyes widened at the sound of his statement. Despite her best efforts, she could feel a burning hotness surfacing from between her legs. Her mind began to spring up all sorts of fantasies that she could not control.

For Alicia, just looking at Welkin now was embarrassing. While he had done a good job of making her feel good, there was still the fact that his own body was waiting to have the same done to him. Alicia had dreamed of this kind of thing multiple times in the past. She already knew a day like this would come.

And so, she did what she knew she had to do, and began to help Welkin unbuckle his pants. He seemed a little surprised that Alicia could be this forward, but nevertheless, he let her do her thing. A few seconds later, Welkin's pants were discarded on the foot of their bed, and only a pair of boxers protected his own special place from view.

"Ah...that feels much better." Welkin commented with a smile. While he could still feel an intensity down there, having his pants removed took away almost all the painful tightness. Alicia was kind of staring at him now, her mind suddenly full of anticipation.

"...wow..."

Welkin gave her a curious look.

"What?"

He didn't have time to say much before he felt Alicia's hands suddenly go around the sides of his boxers. Without warning, she pulled them right off, and made it clear that now the both of them would have to be naked for this to go any farther.

A blush came over Alicia's face the instant that she caught a glimpse of his second half. She was surprised. She actually didn't expect it to be the size it was. It wasn't like it was too big or anything like that, but Alicia had always had this strange thought that Welkin would definitely be the kind of guy who wasn't so lucky down there. She had been very wrong.

"Can you not stare at it?" Welkin asked nervously, mostly because the look on Alicia's face was making him very embarrassed. She looked like she was hungry for something.

"Alicia?"

Alicia had ignored Welkin by now. She didn't want to hear his protesting anymore. Now that she was in the mood, she just wanted to make sure that the both of them would be happy and satisfied by the end of this. Slowly, she closed the distance between her body and Welkin's, and let one hand slip itself around his second half. The action was quick and unexpected, causing Welkin to yelp in alarm.

"...hey!"

"You really need to keep quiet. Just relax, Welkin."

Before he could say another word, Welkin could feel something unexpected down where Alicia's hand was resting. It was like the fiery urge down there was begin quenched, but Welkin still slightly winced as he could feel Alicia stroking him gently, back and forth.

"I know it's not hurting you." Alicia said matter-a-factly as she narrowed her eyes. Welkin gave a weak smile. The feeling was out of this world, but it seemed to be putting him in almost a daze. Inside, he felt embarrassed, as if he was committing some sort of sin. The truth of the matter was that there was really nothing wrong with this situation. It was just Welkin's "innocence" that was holding him back.

"...is it nice?"

Alicia's voice sounded even more seductive now. Despite his best efforts, Welkin's face was getting redder than ever. The situation seemed like it was worsening for him now, as the stroking only became faster. Welkin gritted his teeth, and felt his fists clench tightly. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Say something, Welkin..."

Welkin's eyes were shut, and he could feel an intensity bubbling within him.

"It's great..."

Alicia smiled. She finally had him.

"...but can you please stop!"

Her expression changed almost instantly. Alicia's smile faded, and she stopped stroking him. Welkin could slowly feel the intensity simmering down as Alicia stopped her treatment. He sighed in relief, and his muscles seemed to relax.

"Why do you have to be such a wimp?" Alicia said with a pouting face. She had been enjoying herself the whole time, and Welkin had to go ruining her fun, like he had multiple times in the past. She hated this part of him.

"Well..."

Alicia turned away from him, displeased.

"I thought so!"

Welkin put on a confused face. He then cleared his throat, and began to speak seriously.

"I'm sorry, Alicia, but it would be impossible for us to create a child if I exhumed my paternal seed so early. Humans can only use up so much before their supply is exhausted. As the future father, I'm just trying to make sure that your goal is attained!"

Welkin crossed his arms, knowing fully well that he was right. Alicia just looked back at him, slightly dumbfounded. She blushed, than shook her head back and forth.

"Oh...just be quiet!"

She moved right over him, her hands sliding across his chest as the momentum caused the both of them to fall over onto their bed. Welkin was caught off-guard, and he was now stuck looking up at the ceiling. His face was curious, and a little embarrassed at the same time. He was glanced at Alicia, who had taken the liberty to situate herself right on top of him.

She was smiling down at him, her face red. Welkin could see just about everything now, which only caused his second half to heat up in excitement. He felt just a little uncomfortable.

"Alicia...you're kind of on my-"

"I know. Just enjoy this and keep your mouth shut."

Welkin looked up again. It almost sounded like this was being done against his will. Why was it so difficult to go through with something like this? It shouldn't be that hard, should it? Well, he knew now that his other half certainly was.

There was movement, and Welkin could feel an incredible new sensation surging up his body. It was coming down from where Alicia was on top of him. He felt...slippery down there. He looked down, and he could see that the connection was complete, and Alicia was wearing a face that looked like she might be in some sort of pain or discomfort.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Alicia kept her eyes closed, and spoke in a weak voice.

"Nothing...it's just a little rough at first."

Welkin could feel her hands moving onto his chest. Despite what he had feared before, he felt very comfortable right now. Slowly, he decided to get a little daring, and he moved himself slightly.

"Ah..."

He knew that was the sound of satisfaction. Welkin smiled slightly, and he slowly let his hands rest near Alicia's waist. There was a serene calm right now, and he was actual liking it a lot. His own embarrassment began to melt away, while it seemed that Alicia's seemed to grow.

"Don't think you're going to win or something!" Alicia said through her teeth, and before Welkin knew it, he could feel her slowly moving her hips back and forth, which caused him to momentarily stop. The world was moving slowly now, and a gradually building feeling accompanied the sensation that stemmed from his connection with Alicia.

The two were moving in unison now, with Alicia making the most noise. Welkin was a little afraid that someone might just hear them, but he allowed himself to relax and not think about such an embarrassing thing at the moment. To him, he knew this was a road to cross before they were able to get to what Alicia wanted. He would just have to enjoy it.

"Welkin..."

Alicia's moaning seemed to be getting louder by the second. At the same time, Welkin was experiencing the same bubbling intensity from before, as the movements between them got faster. He could see strain on Alicia's face, and he knew there was probably plenty on his own. Nevertheless, Welkin continued, and let his primal side take control.

His mind began switching gears all of a sudden. He felt himself moving upwards, and taking a surprised Alicia in his arms. He felt himself moving the both of them, so that he was the one now on top. Alicia didn't know what to think at first. Her voice was starting to get weak like before, indicating that something big was near.

"I-I think we're close..."

Welkin looked down at her, and admired her features as if she was a priceless statue of a goddess. He nodded.

"Yeah...we are."

Without warning, he moved suddenly, causing his second half to enter her. Alicia winced again, turning her head and facing away from Welkin. He put a hand on her cheek however, and whispered to her quietly.

"I'll try my best for you."

Alicia looked up at Welkin, her eyes sparkling. It was a moment like this where she suddenly felt like she had never loved him more.

"Just do it already..." she said playfully through her breathing.

Welkin nodded again, and allowed himself to move again. The sensation from before resurfaced, but he held strong, and continued to go back and forth like a pendulum. He could hear Alicia's breathing began to quicken, and he had a feeling she was starting to enjoy it now.

It seemed like that the faster he went, the slower the world around him became. Welkin couldn't help but almost marvel at the feeling that accompanied being one with Alicia like this, and at the same time, Alicia was cursing herself inside for acting so weak. She thought she would have been easily been able to handle this situation, but as it turned out, Welkin actually had the upper hand on her.

_This is a little much..._

Welkin held back the urge to groan, and instead remained silent. He could feel something wet on Alicia's skin. She was actually sweating a bit. He wondered if he was taking this too far. He slowed down slightly.

"...don't...stop..now..."

He could hear the breathlessness of her voice. Welkin responded by moving faster, with a tingling sensation emerging around him as he passed in and out. Alicia's moaned loudly, and before he knew it, she had her arms around his neck. Welkin closed his eyes, and just pushed his limit even more.

"Welkin...I...I love you..." Alicia whispered in his ear, as she could feel a rising power beginning to emanate from where she and Welkin were connected.

Welkin opened his eyes, and as he continued to move back and forth with his second half, he gazed into Alicia's eyes. He could see nothing but her beauty right now.

"I love you too, Alicia." he whispered back, before moving in for a deep kiss. Alicia's hands slowly moved from his waist to his face, and the two shared a long kiss as Welkin's pace seemed to continue increasing. However, he could feel the intensity approaching its limit, and he knew it would be over soon.

"Ah...Welkin..."

Alicia's body felt like it was on fire. She was reaching an upper limit now. Her entire world felt like it was going to crack in half.

"A-A-Alicia..."

Welkin could feel something strong coming. It was as if arcs of electricity were pulsating throughout his body.

_Almost there..._

His limit approached fast. Welkin's mind strained from the pressure.

Welkin pushed one last time, and in the next instant, he could feel what was brewing burst out like a firestorm. Before he knew it, there was an explosion of feeling deep down by his second half. He gritted his teeth, and his entire face felt strained.

"W-W-Welkin!" Alicia moaned loudly, writhing slightly as sparks of electricity seemed to burst from all over her skin. A powerful sensation circulated throughout her body, causing the world to rock before her.

Alicia had hit her limit the moment that she could feel Welkin put out his last effort. A flow of warmth began to enter her, and she held on to Welkin tightly, nearly biting into his shoulder from the strain. She held steadfast though, and didn't allow herself to go limp yet. She held onto Welkin for as long as possible, hoping this moment would never end.

"Alicia..."

Welkin could feel part of him leaving. He knew that the deed should have been done now. His breath was getting slower, and his body began to relax as he felt the last few bursts of warmth leave him. Slowly, Welkin allowed himself to unclench, while his body felt like it was made of jello. He looked down at Alicia again, who was wearing a small smile on her face, her face stained with a hot blush.

"Wow..." she said quietly. She had very much underestimated Welkin. She almost felt guilty about it.

"...that wasn't that hard...was it?" Welkin asked, feeling a small sense of accomplishment. Alicia shook her head back and forth, wondering just what Welkin was thinking. Nevertheless, he had pulled through, and it was all for her.

"You're lucky you're good at this." Alicia said to him playfully, before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Welkin smiled wide, and wondered why the hadn't done something like this sooner.

She was leaning against him now, and her hair tickled his nose. The covers of their bed were draped over both Welkin and Alicia, while each of their bodies warmed them up in this windy night. Welkin felt like he had hit an achievement of sorts, but he didn't dare make any mention of it. He was breathing regularly again, and Alicia's blush had dissipated by now.

"I can't wait..." Alicia said softly, her land lightly touching her stomach. She felt excited all of a sudden. In nine months, the two of them would have a little one that they could call their own.

"The process is going take almost a year...that's quite awhile." Welkin said, smiling down at his wife. Despite his appearances, he was actually very excited as well. Deep inside, he really wanted the experience of being a father. He'd be able to give something his own father wasn't able to give him, and that was a childhood.

"I still can't wait." Alicia replied with a smile, her head still resting on Welkin's chest. He felt so comfortable to her right now.

"I wonder what gender it will be..."

Alicia looked at him, and laughed lightly as she thought to herself.

_Does it even matter to you?_

"I wouldn't mind a little girl..." she commented, before letting herself trail off. She remembered the old scarf she used to wear in her youth, right after she had gotten out of the orphanage. It was still good as new, and Alicia felt like it would be something nice to give to her future daughter, if it did end up being a girl.

"So you do have any names in mind?" Welkin asked. Alicia looked back up at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?"

Welkin chuckled, before shifting his gaze towards the nearby window. The moon was out now, and it looked simply spectacular.

"I was thinking of one."

Alicia perked up, suddenly curious.

"What is it?"

"You probably won't like it."

Alicia pouted. She really wanted to know now.

"Tell me!"

Welkin could easily feel the anticipation in her voice. He sighed.

"Alright...maybe..."

He felt his heart light up for a moment.

"...Isara."

Alicia's expression changed to surprise all of a sudden. She certainly didn't expect that.

"What do you think?" Welkin asked innocently, looking for some sort of reaction on her face. Slowly, Alicia began to smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I like it." she said softly, before leaning on him again, and enjoying the warmth they provided.

As they both laid together, a soft wind passed through the opening in their window. It fluttered over Alicia's hair, and through the door out of their bedroom. Tomorrow, it would continue on its journey again.

Alicia smiled to herself, and looking up again, she could see that Welkin had fallen fast asleep. His breathing was soft, and their was a smile still on his face. She giggled slightly. She couldn't have been luckier to have a husband like him.

And so, Alicia Melchiott let her own eyes close, and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams would be sweet, and filled with thoughts of the future child that would be both her's and Welkin's in the coming months. She smiled wide as he mind wandered into a dreamland.

Some distance away in the kitchen, the wind drifted around under a nook in the cupboard, taking something in its airy grip.

It was a small, reddish piece of cloth, like Alicia's hair scarf but obviously for a much younger person. It danced in the wind for a few seconds, before landing right on the table in the kitchen, besides the flowers Alicia had picked earlier in the day. Slowly, the wind ceased moving it, and instead, it moved underneath another cupboard, causing a larger piece of cloth to become disturbed. This larger one was a sort of tan-colored cape, embroiled with designs of the those who were descended from the Darcsen race.

Strangely, the large cape moved with a delicate, human-like purpose in the wind. A moment passed, and the Darcsen cape, which had belonged to Welkin's late sister, Isara Gunther, landed right beside the much smaller red hair scarf.

The two were resting next to one another now. At this point, the wind's goal had been completed.

As quickly as it had came, the wind moved out of the room, leaving Alicia and Welkin's home swiftly, and disappearing into the serene calm of the night. Its deed was finished.

**THE END**


End file.
